The Uchiha and the Cherry Blossom
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: One-shot-short stories based on Sasuke and Sakura. Some Sarada and other characters
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was normally so good at everything. Except being the good guy but he was working on that. But tonight there was something else he was doing. Something that would be quite a challenge. He had just returned to the village. He decided he wanted to be with Sakura. That was simple enough but he hadn't thought about getting to that point.

Tonight he would be going on a date with Sakura. Sasuke had many admirers all his life. But he had never dated any of them. He had been too focused on his revenge too much. Too much to notice Sakura. He had treated her badly. Broken her heart back when he was too stupid to understand.

He was grateful and happy she agreed to this. It hadn't been easy to ask her. It wasn't like he could just marry her. He wasn't ready for that anyway. Truthfully he just wanted a normal happy relationship. If that was even possible. But enough about that Sasuke needed to think about this date.

It was a challenge like everything in his life. But for once it was one with a good ending result. He had talked to Naruto beforehand. He knew Naruto was aware Sakura had always loved him. Love was a word Sasuke wasn't always sure he would ever know. But he wanted to feel that for Sakura.

And he thought he just might. Naruto had told him he knew he would treat her well. And to go for it. Sasuke had wondered if maybe Naruto still liked Sakura. He didn't want to hurt his friend any longer and wanted to make sure. Naruto however had assured him he was very happy with Hinata.

Sasuke was surprised but come to think of it Hinata always had seemed to like him. He was happy for Naruto. And with his blessing he was going to be happy with Sakura. He met her at the restaurant. He should have picked her up. But she insisted she could meet him there. Well never mind he was walking her home either way.

"Wow this is so nice" Sakura said looking around. The restaurant was very fancy. It was nice to have a man spend this money on her. But she didn't like that Sasuke was spending so much on her. Sasuke was happy she seemed to like it. "I'm glad you like it" Sasuke said. "You didn't have to spend so much on me though". "Don't worry about it it's a date. I wanted to spend this money on you. I'm just glad you liked the place".

"Naruto told me he was taking Hinata to Irichiraku tonight. I think that's fine when eating with friends. But with just the two of us I thought you would like this". "I do a lot" Sakura said smiling. They got their food and ate quietly. "Iv never done this before" Sasuke said after a moment. "Never ate"? Sakura joked.

"Never taken anyone for dinner. Or a date really". "I should feel special then"Sakura said smiling. "You should" Sasuke said smirking. "You like the food? You can get some dessert if you want. Or we could share something. I don't really like sweets much but IL make an exception tonight".

They had their dessert and left to take a walk. It was a comfortable silence as they neared the village gates. Sakura sat down on the bench followed by Sasuke. "So you going to knock me out again? Leave me on the bench? Sakura cringed "sorry I didn't mean that like that. Bad joke sorry". She frowned feeling like she ruined that good date they had.

"I shouldn't have done that Sasuke said quietly. Knocking you out to start with. You were going to scream and I just couldn't let you stop me from leaving. And then just leaving you on that bench. I should have taken you home. It was cold and anything could have happened to you".

"Sasuke its okay don't worry about that now. It was when we were kids. You knocked me out in a much gentler way than you could have. And you left me on that bench because you cared. And nothing happened to me I was fine". Physically any she said in her head.

"Besides you're a different person now. A better person". "You think that"? Sasuke looked at her. "Of course I do Sasuke. I know you and that you have always been a good person. You were on the wrong path for a while. But you are a great person" Sakura smiled as she looked around.

"This is it isn't it? This is the place we met. You told me last time and I didn't remember it. But that's where I told you how painful it was to be without parents". "I was so foolish and ignorant back then. I think I am a better person now too. A wiser stronger person".

"You were never weak Sakura. You had things you needed to work on sure. But I realize now you were always strong. That personality was always strong and your will was strong. And you became really strong now. One of the strongest Kunochi I know". Sakura looked at him surprised.

"You really think so Sasuke"? "Yes I do". "Well it doesn't matter if you think so anyway Sakura said playfully smirking. I know I'm strong, I was trained by the legendary Tsunade and I have worked out. I'm not that weak little girl who needs your approval". "Really Sakura? You know you once told me you wanted me to accept you".

"Yeah I want you to accept me. As a comrade and maybe something more. One day at least" she said blushing. Sasuke smirked suddenly. So Sakura Naruto reminded me of something the other day". "Oh yeah what? "It's actually true now that I think about it. I know your forehead doesn't bother you anymore and it shouldn't. It makes me feel like kissing it".

Sakura gasped as Sasuke kissed her forehead. She smiled and kissed him back. It was even more amazing than she had ever thought. Sasuke felt it too. He had wondered if he loved her. Now he knew for sure. Right here at the gates, where there journey began and where it nearly ended.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Sasuke I have a question"."What's on your mind". Sasuke and Sakura were in the field training. They had taken a break to rest. "Well how do you feel about kids"? Sasuke's eye twitched "are you pregnant"? "No no of course not". "Do you want a baby or something"? He was cool as a cucumber but inside he was panicking.

Why would she be asking him this? It wasn't like he was opposed to the idea of children. But he didn't want them right now. Besides he and Sakura were still dating. Call him old fashioned but he wanted his child or children to have married parents. He had after all had them himself. At least for a little while.

But he wanted to enjoy dating Sakura for a while. He wanted to have the experience. Time with just the two of them was precious. It was a bond he wanted and needed. "No I mean not right now of course. But maybe in the future. I guess I just want to know how you feel about it"?

"Well im not against it. But it's a difficult thing. I have made mistakes in the past. I don't want to make mistakes with my kids. And what kind of father would I make? I'm the last of my clan so I have to reproduce to continue the clan. That parts easy enough. But to actually be a father.

My dad loved me and Itachi. But he made lots of mistakes. I don't want to repeat that. Favoring one child over the other. Putting to many expectations on my kid. I couldn't do that". "Sasuke you're not him and you won't make his mistakes. You are someone who learns from every mistake you have ever made".

"Sakura I have this fear about having kids. Deep down maybe you do to. What if I only want to have kids to restore the clan? Maybe im not cut out for kids. Not cut out for family. Do I even want kids? Honestly I can't answer that. Nothing has ever been easy for me. I am still learning everything.

Sakura do you want them". "I would like to have them or at least one. But I am not in a rush" she said smiling at him. "I love what we have right now. Its everything to me". "Why is that"? "What do you mean"? she asked. "Why have you always liked me?

Like even when we were kids"? I mean I get all the girls did. Because of how I looked or something. Maybe how good I always was at the academy. But you were different after we became a team. I mean I tried to hide it maybe. Deep down though I think I always cared. And I know you did.

You told me you loved me and I was grateful for that. And I think you did just like you do now. But I don't understand why. Most girls gave up their crushed after I left. You didn't, you loved me no matter what. When I didn't deserve it. I doubt I will ever deserve it.

Its not easy to date me and I get that. I am never going to be normal. I am damaged Sakura and you know that. Probably more than anyone you have ever seen. You deserve better than me. You always have". Sakura was wide eyed for a second but glared at him. He was looking down in his own thoughts.

She reached over and took his face gently and made him look at her. "Sasuke I know everything you have ever done. And I forgive you for all that you did. I know that is in the past now. I love you and I am going to be here for you no matter what. Understand"?

He smirked as he stared in her beautiful eyes. He took her hand gently off his face and kissed it before kissing her. "Sakura you are so annoying. Probably the most annoying person I have ever met". "Naruto is pretty annoying though right"? "You are worse than Naruto". She chuckled and he was happy to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke how do you feel about it". "I told you it was fine. If were serious about this and we are then we need to get it over with. I have done more difficult things than meeting parents anyway". They both sweat dropped. Meeting Sakura's parents for the first time was nerve wracking.

Not to say Sasuke was afraid or intimidated. He was not the type of man to be intimidated by a woman's father or her mother. However he was very serious about his relationship with her. That unfortunately meant meeting her parents. And really he didn't mind that part of it. After all Sakura couldn't meet his parents.

But not everyone would be thrilled if their daughter was dating Sasuke Uchiha. Sure back in the day they would be thrilled with him being from a famed clan like the Uchiha. But with everything the Uchiha had once done and Sasuke's own actions not everyone would feel comfortable. In fact he probably did make people uncomfortable.

He had no clue how Sakura's parents felt about him. He only knew they wanted to meet him. But he wasn't the best at being a people person. But he didn't want to take Sakura from her family either. Or for her to have to give up any more for him. She had done so much for him he could do this one thing for her.

Sakura was herself dreading this meeting. Her father Kizashi and mother Mebuki could be intense. And that was putting it mildly. She probably shouldn't be at this point but she didn't want to be embarrassed In front of Sasuke. What if he took one look at her psycho parents and took off running?

Well she doubted Sasuke would run. But he may have second thoughts about being with her. And yet here they were on their way to her parents' house. Sakura sort of wished he decided not to go so she didn't have too. She loved her parents but images of her being a nagging wife like her mom was making her sick.

The house came in to view and Sakura gulped. "Ready to do this"? Sasuke asked looking at her. "Umm no maybe we should just turn around. Tell them we got lost. Totally normal it happens all the time".Sakura knew she was babbling like an idiot but couldn't help it.

"Come on Sakura we came all this way were not turning around. Besides we can't set your parents up".Sakura grimaced as she followed him to the door. She knocked hesitantly and her mother answered. "Oh Sakura her mother said enveloping her in a hug. "You must be Sasuke" she said extending her hand politely.

He nodded taking her hand "and you must be Mebuki".She smiled letting them in. Kizashi was in the kitchen. "So this is the Uchiha then"? He said grinning. "Yes he's the only one in the village" Mebuki said face palming. "Well you said Sasuke you never mentioned his last name". "How many Sasuke's do you know running around the village".

"Umm dear I don't think Sasuke actually runs around the village that much".Sakura groaned "she should just end it all now. It was obvious her dad was joking but her mom wasn't impressed. "Mom how about I help you serve dinner"? "Alright that will be great". They left leaving Sasuke alone with Kizashi.

Sasuke wasn't terrified in the least. Nor was Kizahsi really all that bad of a guy so far. But he had a personality Sasuke wasn't used to dealing with. Well at least he couldn't deal with like he did with Naruto. "Women them and helping serve dinner Kizashi chuckled. "So what's with the color black"?

Sakura helped put the dishes on the table and took her seat beside Sasuke. "So Sasuke tell us about yourself" Mebuki said cheerfully. Sakura was surprised she even asked. Everyone knew Sasuke Uchiha after all. Leave it to her mom to still ask. Sasuke was startled by the question. What could he say that would impress her parents?

Certainly not about how he once tried to kill Sakura and destroy the leaf village. "Well I have been enjoying my time back here. Doing any missions the Hokage has for me to do. "Nothing wrong with that Kizashi said. I would be thrilled if the Hokage had missions for me to do one on one like that. So this wouldn't be special without some entertainment for the evening. After dessert were getting out the baby pictures.

Two hours later Sakura was humiliated with all the embarrassing pictures her mother happily showed off. "Well Sasuke this has been a great time so far. I guess I just have a few questions for you. He sighed I don't want to get to into your past and business. Whatever happened back then was then. Mebuki and I know you changed.

And if Sakura thinks your good enough then you are. But do you plan on marrying Sakura"? Sasuke and Sakura both nearly choked even though they weren't drinking anything. "Dear don't ask such personal questions with no warning Mebuki said . "No its fine Sasuke said clearing his throat.

I do plan on marrying Sakura if and when she is ready. As of right now were enjoying dating". Sakura was shocked and thrilled at the same time Sasuke actually wanted to marry her. They may have discussed it casually in the past. But it was never a real conversation. She was glad he did though.

Sakura's parents smiled. "Well then that's all we need to know" he said. The four continued to have a normal chat. All the pressures of earlier were gone. Sakura couldn't help fantasizing about their future wedding. She really hoped she would be able to dream tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura looked at her stomach for any sign. But she knew she wouldn't find a thing as it was so early. Indeed, her stomach was the same as always. She had been using protection after all. Even though she and Sasuke were married it still made sense to do so. She wanted children in the future no doubt.

But she and Sasuke were currently traveling. This pregnancy would definitely change some plans. The sixth Hokage Kakashi had given them permission and his blessing to leave the village. So returning there hadn't been in the plans. She was enjoying this journey with Sasuke. He was out giving her privacy in their hotel room.

It was true she and Sasuke had talked about the possibility of children. And Sasuke had said he wasn't opposed. But after that he said if it happened it would be many years off. This certainly wasn't several years off. In fact, it hadn't been too long since they married. How would Sasuke take it?

Sasuke was due back in an hour giving her time to think. How did she feel about this pregnancy? A little nervous for sure. But an abortion was out of the question. This child was hers. And it was Sasuke's. The fact that she had a little life inside of her was amazing. And she already felt protective of it.

Sakura couldn't be afraid now. If she really thought about it she had dreams for this baby. This new little being inside of her. That was a part of herself and also Sasuke. Sakura always did her best to make her husband happy. And to keep the promise to him his life would be a joy every day. This baby could be part of that.

One of the best things she could do was give him a child. Help him revive his clan. She hoped this baby looked exactly like Sasuke. There was no way it could be anything but beautiful with a father like that. Personally, though she hoped it would have a better attitude than its parents. But she was going to be there to guide it no matter what.

She would tell Sasuke as soon as he arrived. She rehearsed it over in her head and even allowed. She did it for an hour until Sasuke arrived. She greeted him, pulling her arms around his head and kissing him. He returned it and she felt the love. But would it remain after this? "Sasuke I'm pregnant".

It came out so suddenly she wished she could take it back. Have a do-over to say it better. Sasuke removed his arms from her and she felt it was a bad sign. She looked up nervously at him. His face was blank though she was sure it held surprise a moment ago. "Are you angry"? She asked carefully.

"I'm not angry Sasuke said quietly. He still seemed slightly detached and not really excited. You used protection I know so it just happened". "Yeah" Sakura said. She felt tears in her eyes thinking he wasn't happy. How could he not be happy over something like that? Sakura gulped she needed to speak.

"Sasuke I know this is sudden and you might not be ready. And us traveling to Is harder now. But this baby can bring us both a lot of joy. It's a really great thing. And an abortion is just out of the question. I know you talked again about not being sure and wanting to wait. But this baby can be a blessing.

I know you're not happy about it but". "You think I'm not happy"? Sasuke interjected. Sakura looked at him surprised "you don't seem happy". "I am happy but also nervous". "Sasuke if this is about you not being a good father I don't want to hear it. Sakura now had his full attention. It wasn't often she got feisty with him.

But when she did he always made sure to listen. She was quite endearing when she did that. "You are going to be a great father. I know you're nervous but there are plenty of first-time fathers just like you. Worried there going to make a mistake. I'm nervous too and I'm a first-time parent as well. But were in this together and I'm going to help you.

And you are going to be there to help me". Sakura hadn't even finished what she was originally going to say. Sasuke wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her head. "Sakura I am so happy about this baby. I am also incredibly nervous. But right now I want to remember this moment. We're going to be a family of three. I hope your happy Sakura". "I am so happy right now she said smiling. So very happy".

 **I would like to thank Black cherry 1236, stronger 13, and .23 for favoriting this story! Would also like to thank 2shelrys1, runrunchicken, and .23 for following. You guys are awesome I truly appreciate it. And I hope you stick around. On a side note I am really impressed by your account names haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Six-year-old Sarada was not happy to be spending the day with her mother. Normally this wasn't a problem. Even if it was just them and Ino that wouldn't be so bad. Expect Ino's son Inojin would be going. Sarada didn't need to be hanging out with a boy and especially him.

He was much too blunt for her taste. Why couldn't Choco and her mother be the ones chosen to spend the day with them? She looked up at her mother whose hand she held. Sakura squeezed back "It's okay Sarada you will have fun playing with Inojin". Sarada doubted that. Why couldn't he have gone with his father?

Sarada herself couldn't go with her father because he wasn't there. She couldn't remember him no matter how hard she tried. It just wasn't fair other people had their fathers with them and she didn't. Why had her mom had to marry a guy who wasn't going to be there? Why couldn't her dad be there?

Really aside from her mom the only family she had time to spend with were her grandparents. Who she loved spending time with. A memory came to her head from just the other day. At the academy, it had been parent's day. All the kids' parents got to come to the academy. But Sarada felt left out.

Not only was her father not there but her mother had a shift at the hospital. Very likely she wasn't going to be able to make it. She sat silently on the grass by herself. Watching the other kids with their parents made her feel worse. Footsteps approached and she looked up to see Naruto and Boruto looking at her.

She knew them well and really admired Naruto. And with good reason, she knew he was a teammate of both her parents. He was a fixture in her life and always very kind to her. But what was he doing now? "Hey Sarada why don't you come sit with us? We would like to see some of the work you have been doing".

She looked at him in surprise then at Boruto. She then looked over to see Hinata and Himawari seated nearby. Hinata smiled encouragingly. "Come on Sarada" Boruto said excitedly. She smiled her sadness forgotten and followed them. Spending time with them made her happy. But it also made her think.

Was this what it was like having two parents? And seeing them together. Sarada wanted her family to be like this. She bowed her head disappointed. "Sorry I'm late". Sarada brightened at hearing her mother's voice. "Mom! She said happily running to hug her. Sarada was so happy she got to make it.

In her joy she didn't even notice the signs her mom had rushed to be there as fast as she could. Sakura thanked Naruto and Hinata before turning to her daughter. "Now show me what you have been learning". Sarada was very happy to oblige. And Sakura was happy to see it. Her daughter brought her joy every day.

Sasuke had taken a break from his mission. His thoughts were with his family. He missed Sakura and Sarada. Another birthday of many for his daughter he would miss. The fact he was missing her grow up wasn't lost on him. But he knew it was to protect the village. Sakura understood as she always had. He only hoped one day Sarada did as well.

It hadn't been an easy decision to leave his young family. Even now he still regretted it. But it was for his family. He was protecting them as well. And it gave him the strength. Strength to keep going. He wondered how Sakura was doing basically being a single mother. But he would never doubt her.

She was strong and always had been. He had no doubt their daughter was being raised properly. Better than she may have been with him around. He was missing out on a great deal of fatherhood. One of the greatest things there was to be and do. But he kept her near to his heart always. And thought of them both often.

Later that night Sarada was getting ready for bed. Despite a rough start, she and Inojin had played together. Sarada had enjoyed herself at least a little bit. Sakura came to lay with her that night and she felt safe. As Sakura told her that night how much she loved her, and how much her dad loved her, Sarada listened and in her heart, she believed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke had tried to sever the bond once. But the bond with Sakura would not be severed. He was so happy she loved him. Even though he didn't deserve her. She deserved so much better. Yet she settled for him. Truly Sasuke didn't think he could put into words how much she meant to him.

Though he refused to accept it for years. Truly he wondered now if it had always been there. Under his arrogance and need for revenge, if he had always had feelings for her. In the beginning he hadn't wanted to like her. She obviously had a crush on him. When he called her an annoyance then he had meant it.

She would just get in the way. She wasn't as strong as him he had thought. Maybe he cared for her life but that was simply the good in him to protect the innocent. As well as protect comrades because that was what you did as a shinobi of the leaf. He couldn't say he cared about her to begin with.

But she proved herself to him. Her fawning and attempts to get his attention annoyed him. She might have been the worst fangirl. Something changed then. He found out she didn't have just a simple girl crush on him. But that she really did care and worry about him. He hadn't had a woman do that since his mother.

Sure he got lots of girl's attention. But they liked his looks and skills. They knew nothing about him and likely didn't care. She saw him as a comrade he had decided but that didn't mean she loved him. He had said It many times, she had no reason to love him. She very nearly was one of the reasons he wouldn't have went to Orochimaru to get his revenge.

But he decided he must break the bond with her. The bond he denied having for so long with her. That night at the village gates she came after him. When deciding to leave she was one of the things he would miss. One of the things he was giving up. He dismissed her in hopes she would leave him alone. They were on different paths after all.

But she cried for him and confessed her love for the first time. He believed her in a way. And was shocked she would feel all this for him. She promised to make every day a joy and had begged him to stay. He could hear in her words that she truly meant it. When he refused she offered even coming with him.

Further confirming how far she would go for him. But he couldn't allow her to come for many reasons. The sound ninja four wouldn't want her coming along. They were way too strong for her anyway. Going to Orochimaru was too dangerous for her. He didn't want her anyway just Sasuke. He doubted she would agree to see the one who had attacked them both and the leaf, as well as killed the third Hokage.

No she was good and belonged in the village. They were on different paths. Revenge wasn't for her and she didn't share that burden. She would never allow him to be evil. In fact she would hinder that. Her presence and the existence of that bond would hinder his revenge. Not to mention he didn't want her near Itachi.

He couldn't bare the thought of Itachi taking away someone else he cared about. He was no match for him and knew she wouldn't be. But she would put herself in danger to protect him as she had against Gaara. Maybe he also wanted to keep her the kind person she was. Either way he left even though he knew it hurt her.

When he saw her again he was ready to attack seeing her as an enemy. Convinced the bond they had was no longer there. But it became apparent she still held onto that bond. Later even attempting to kill him to save him. Though ultimately she couldn't do It. He still dismissed her feelings now wanting revenge on the leaf.

Yet fighting by her side in the war again he saw her strength. How far she had come. He liked fighting with her and was impressed. It brought him back to the past they had together. But when he wanted to fight Naruto she confessed once more. Still showing the love she had for him. He was still unable to understand it. There was no reason for them to love each other. He told her as much knocking her out again. Her presence was still a hindrance.

But after the fight he realized what bonds were. He felt sorry and ashamed for what he had done. He apologized to her and she forgave him. And he left her again but with a mind more clear. She waited for him still. He had hurt her physically and mentally. Broken her heart and yet she forgave him still.

And he realized then that's what love was. Forgiveness no matter what. She was beautiful though looks didn't matter to him. She was inwardly beautiful and she loved ferociously. It had always been Sakura would always be her. She watched over him and never gave up on him. All when most people had.

So he went back to the village, his life, and her. They married and had a daughter. Another great gift Sakura gave him because she loved him. And he loved her and always would. It was so simple to see now. For all his intelligence he had been stupid to deny it for so long. And when he left her once again this time for a mission she loved him still.

Her love would never waver. His love for her and their daughter wouldn't either. He felt sure if his parents had met her they would agree. She was good for him. Always had been and she proved it more every day. Despite his shortcomings he did his best to make her feel as loved, appreciated, beautiful, strong, and courageous as she was.

She was his perfect partner. The love he never knew he needed. He may have been stronger than her, but not only did she have the strength of Tsunade, but the power to break him should she ever leave. But the beauty was she wouldn't. He was helplessly devoted to her. The great Sasuke Uchiha was helpless. It sounded strange but it was true. So this was love then?


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke and Sakura had decided after the birth of Sarada they were going back to the leaf village. They both wanted Sarada raised there. After all she would grow up to protect it someday just as they had. Sasuke wanted his daughter to have a normal happy childhood. One much better than he had.

Sasuke looked ahead for signs of danger. They had about a day to get to the leaf. The Hokage was expecting them. They knew Naruto was as well. They missed him and everyone else. They also wanted to meet Naruto's new son. Sakura also looked for signs as she cuddled up her infant daughter to her.

"Sakura are you and Sarada all right to keep going? We can stop whenever you need too". "Were okay to keep going. Sarada has had her bottle and diaper change. I'm fine too". Sasuke nodded and turned ahead. It was then he sensed danger. "Sakura"? "Yeah I sensed it too". She held Sarada closer.

It would be a lot hard her to defend herself with a baby in her arms. "I got you covered Sasuke said looking around again. Remember if things get bad you know what to do". "Right" Sakura said knowing full well what they discussed. If things got dangerous Sakura was to run to get Sarada out of danger.

Sakura had to hold back her pride at that point. She could handle anything Sasuke could. But it was about making sure Sarada was safe. Four masked men came out of the bushes. Sasuke was positioned right in front of his wife. Sasuke and Sakura knew their actions meant one of two things.

Either they were not smart enough or over estimating themselves by coming out to face them. They could have attempted a sneak attack after all. Or they were so dangerous they didn't need too. "Oh you got a little baby one of the men mocked. "Give us your money and we might let it live". Sasuke and Sakura glared.

One of the men threw explosives and they dodged out of the way. Just as Sakura was up in the air one of the men sliced her shoulder with a knife. Causing her to be in so much pain she let go of Sarada. Thinking quickly she created a shadow clown of herself to catch Sarada and get her to safety. Sakura healed her wound realizing the knife had poison on it. As the man went to attack her she finished him with one punch.

She was just getting started but Sasuke had already defeated the other three. "Are you injured"? Sakura asked. "No im fine did you take care of your wound"? "Yeah its fine". "Is Sarada safe"? On cue her clone came back handing the baby too her. Surprisingly the incident didn't even wake her up. The clone disappeared as she had the baby back in her arms.

Sasuke placed a hand on her. It was his subtle way of showing his concern and love. They continued on their way and entered the village gates. They were happy to see their friends and again. Sakura cooed over her friend's babies as they cooed over Sarada. As the night wore on they headed to their new home.

Sasuke didn't know how long he would get to stay before heading out again. But he felt joy in this moment. It was a nice home for his family to live. It would serve them well in his absence. Sakura sang softly as she placed Sarada in her crib. Sasuke knew she would be going shopping for the house tomorrow.

He walked into the room silently to watch his wife interact with their daughter. She was a wonderful mother he could tell. Just like his own mother had been. He could only hope he could be a good father. He was still learning what it meant to have a family again. He was sure in time he would learn how to get used to it.

And yes he would have to leave his family at some point. He had fears of Sakura being overwhelmed raising their child. Or of them forgetting about him. He knew that his friends he cared about would be there to help. Especially Naruto of course. But as he watched Sakura lean down to kiss Sarada he smiled just a little bit. They would be just fine till he returned. For now he would enjoy this amazing time.


	8. Chapter 8

What did Ino Yamanaka think about Sasuke and Sakura as a couple? Well she had a lot of time to think about it. As children Sakura had ended their friendship due to her crush on Sasuke. At the time Ino crushed on him as well. All the other girls did as well of course. Ino wasn't shy about showing her crush.

Bur he never was interested. She kept that crush for years. Until finally falling in love with Sai. Then she put it into perspective that Sasuke always needed to be with Sakura. After becoming a genin she was furious Sakura got on his team. She was far from ready to lose him to Sakura.

But truthfully Sasuke had never been hers. Maybe he always had been Sakura's. No other girl had gotten close to him the way Sakura had. Ino really got to see just how much Sakura cared for Sasuke in the forest of death. When Sasuke had woken up being controlled by the curse mark he broke the arms of a sound ninja.

The ninja had admitted to hurting Sakura. Sasuke was no doubt angry about that. He terrifyingly broke his arms and then went to take care of his teammate. Sakura had run up and hugged him from behind. Crying and begging him to stop and he listened. That had really been a clue of how much Sasuke cared at that point.

Ino didn't realize it then but that curse mark wasn't an easy thing to control. It was Sakura who snapped him out of it. Ino would soon find out Sakura was in love with him. Not a crush she really loved him. With Sakura around Ino hadn't had a chance. Now with Sai she knew it was for the best. Truly she didn't know that she would be able to handle what Sasuke had put Sakura through.

She helped him and that was something Ino didn't know if she could do. It was Sakura's love for him that helped him do just that. When Ino accepted that she had only one concern. That Sasuke treat her best friend with love and respect. Ino knew it was sometimes Sakura protecting Sasuke and healing his heart.

Yes he needed Sakura that was for certain. But Sakura needed him to and it would always be him. Sakura gave up a lot for him as well. She traveled with him and later let him leave her in the village for a mission. Basically rasing their child by herself. Ino helped as much as she could but Sakura was a wonderful mother. And Sasuke loved them in his own way. It was true love but it was different. They were a beautiful family.

The old Ino would have been jealous about that. But this Ino was sincerely happy for them. And she had a wonderful beautiful family of her own. And she knew they were happy for her too. She would hear from Sakura the sweet moments they shared as a family. It had worked out for them.

It was funny now to remember them in childhood. Sakura had bloomed into a beautiful flower. It started in the chunine exam. But Sakura had just kept on blooming. Sasuke was rough around the edges but he bloomed in his own way. Yes there love was something maybe only they could understand. But it was beautiful.

Like something out of a romance novel. Sasuke was that bad boy who lost his way but was secretly good. Sakura was the good strong girl who helped him turn good. They were the star crossed lovers. They were the childhood sweethearts without the romance. Sakura was the girl who never gave up on him when most everyone else had.

His wife and daughter was Sasuke's happy ending. Sarada was the beautiful daughter between them. Talented and a new generation of Uchiha. She had inherited a lot of the best between her parents. She was their pride and joy no doubt about it. Ino was sincerely happy fort them. They had come a long way from where it began. Ino sighed that could have made a great book.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarada watched as Sakura hummed as she washed dishes. "Oh good morning Sarada! "Hey mom". "You going out to train with your team today"? Sakura was too excited and talking to fast. "Yeah I am". "Oh well don't you think you're going to be late? Maybe you better hurry". Sakura said her breakfast on the table with a thud. "We aren't going to train for two more hours".

"Oh well maybe you can go there early. Be punctual and impress Kunohamaru Sensei". "He isn't that punctual". "Makes sense I remember him as a kid". "And anyway two hours early"? "Well I mean you can go somewhere else. Maybe hang out with Chocho"? "She is training with her team to". "Doesn't he and Moegi ever train you together? They used to be a team after all". "Your Sensei's didn't did they"?

"Well know but I have always thought they would be a couple when they grew up". Sakura squealed as she saw a spot on the counter and begin cleaning. "Why are you cleaning the house like that"? "There's nothing wrong with a clean house Sarada. Well anyway why don't you go pick up some groceries for me"? "Mom you just did that yesterday". "I might have forgot something". "You made a whole list and checked all the items off".

"I might have forgot something on it". "Mom something tells me you just want me out of the house". "What no why would you think that? Me suggesting things for you to leave doesn't mean I don't want you to be here. Anything you want to do today out in the village"? Sarada sweat dropped. "Wait is dad coming home today"? "What why would you think that"? "You only act like this when he is coming home".

"Don't be silly Sarada! He is my husband. Why would I be acting like a love sick school girl"? "Umm because you told me you used to". "Oh well the past is the past" she said chuckling nervously. "So he is coming home isn't he"? "Yes he is. But that doesn't mean I am acting different". "Yeah mom sure whatever you say". A knock came on the door and Sakura squealed and started to sprint toward it.

Then she stopped at looked at Sarada. "Oh Sarada could you go get the door? I forgot to leave it unlocked for your father". "Sure thing mom" she said smiling. "She opened the door to see her father there. "Hey dad". "Hey" he said giving her a hug. "Where is your mother"? She smiled knowing this is how they both were. They wanted to see each other every time he got back from a mission.

"She's in the kitchen". He nodded and followed her. "By the way I have a jutsu to teach you tomorrow. Don't tell Boruto though. I am supposed to be working with him to". "Okay" Sarada agreed. Sakura turned to look at him. Her cheeks flushed and a look crossed her face. Sarada knew this look well. She looked like she was seeing him the first time. Though she had seen him for years. She was admiring his looks even though she was married to him. "Hey" she said. "Hey" he said back.

The looked as though they wanted to embrace but didn't. "Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sarada don't you have training today or something to do"? "Something outside of the house" Sakura said scratching her head. She sweat dropped "Okay I get it I am leaving". No doubt they wanted the house to themselves to spend time together. She headed off to training to tell her team. After it they chuckled.

"I bet I know what they're doing. Mom does it every time dad comes home. And he is usually home at night". "There having sex" Mitsuki translated. "Ugh that's so gross" Sara said shaking her head. "You don't want to have to think of your parents doing that". "Yes but that's how you were conceived" Mitsuki said shrugging. "That might not be how you were conceived" Boruto said grinning.

Sarada headed home to the quiet house. No one appeared to be home and she walked up the stairs. She heard a strange noise and went to her bedroom. It was going by her parents' bedroom when she saw it. Her parents having sex. So strange and gross. Yet the love making was so sensual she couldn't look away. She grimaced in disgust at that very thought. "Sarada"! Sakura yelled upon seeing her.

Sasuke jumped off the bed as Sarada sweat dropped. "Sweetie what are you doing home"? Sakura asked. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was all over the place. Sasuke wasn't much better. Though flustered they both had recovered enough to put sheets over them. "It's like 10:00 at night mom. Remember you want me home then"? "Oh wait you weren't even thinking about that were you"? Sakura grimaced knowing she was right. "Well honey look when moms and dads love each other very much"… "Mom I am twelve, I know that stuff already. Well going to bed goodnight".

They watched as their daughter headed to her room. "How awkward was that" Sasuke said. "Least she understood". Sasuke nodded "She will be the same way about someone one day. Though I don't like to think about that". "A young girl grows up one day". "Hopefully not too soon". "Would it be bad if we continued love making while our daughter slept"? "No way" Sasuke said smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sarada was a child her mother used to tell her stories. Her favorites were always the ones about her father. She didn't know him at this point so these stories were all she had. Of course they were more than stories. As her mother told her only the truth. She had always dreamt of meeting her father. It seemed most of the other kids had their fathers with them. It was hard for her. She always thought it was hard for her mom as well. Even though she understood it.

She looked at the few pictures of him that were in their house. She especially looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She looked like her mother. Really she should have thought of that years later when she feared Karin might be her mother. However, she always thought she looked most like her father. Whatever features weren't like her mother had to be from her father. Again she mostly had her stories.

One story her mom once told her was one from when they were kids. How she and every other girl at the academy crushed on Sasuke. It kind of reminded Sarada a bit of her own academy days. As Sakura described it they were all his fan girls. Sarada found herself having to step back and picture them not as her parents. But as regular people or at least people she didn't know. Back then she had struggled to picture him much. Now that she saw him more it was a bit easier.

Sarada had trouble picturing Sakura as a fan girl. But as Sakura had explained she definitely was. She also had pretended to be confident to mask her lack of confidence as well as how she used to be shy. Sasuke was brooding and didn't care about anyone but his own goals. Once again he was trying to mask his softer feelings. He was focused on power and didn't pay attention to her. She was admittedly not the strongest or bravest ninja but she had grown. "I was just as strong as I was beautiful. Sarada you can be the same way". So Sarada had remembered those words.

She brought it up to her mom one day. "Remember how you said you were obsessed and in love with him back then"? "What?! No of course not. I never said that". "You used to tell me that all the time". "No no Sarada I think you're mistaken". "Mom you guys are married. Why would it be bad to admit that? He's not even here". "Well you never know when your dad could pop in. Anyway as I've said many times. Back then I was a little smug about the fact I was so smart. But I didn't feel beautiful, or strong or anything else. But I worked hard and you do the same".

"Of course mom. Well I'm going to train". She ran out of the house and Sakura laughed. Her daughter was so much like her. She turned to do the dishes. "So you were obsessed with me and in love with me"? Sakura gasped as her face turned red. Sasuke stepped out into the room. Ahh he was here the whole time! Sakura screamed in her head. "Oh so you heard that"? "I heard all of it". "Oh umm well you know I was in love with you. That's nothing knew I've told you many times".

She pushed her hair behind her ear and attempted to focus on the dishes. "Yes you have. But you haven't admitted to being obsessed with me before. Of course I knew you were". Sakura blushed harder but she also felt her combative personality coming out. "I was not. Even if I was back then I'm not now. I don't even think about you that much. After all, I'm married to you. I have you so I don't have to think about you anymore". She could feel his smirk. "That's slightly disappointing".

"Good". She said simply. "But I think about you a lot". "Really"? She said excitedly turning to him. She then glared at his continuing smirk. "Not that I care of course". "Sure but I heard something else from the stories you told our daughter". "Oh? What's that"? "That you thought you were fan girl, which once again you were. But also, you said you weren't confident or beautiful. If that's the case then it's definitely changed now". He walked behind her and she turned to face him.

She had learned better than to let him get behind her. "But I think you're very powerful now and beautiful". Sasuke put his hand through her hair as he spoke then moved to her face. She'd never get the dishes done. "Anyway I'm going to rest". Agh he did it again she said face palming. "Oh why can't I do something romantic with my husband"? "Oh Sakura hurry up with the dishes so you can come join me". Sakura squealed and started on the dishes. "Oh what the heck I can do them later"! She sped off to her room to be with her Uchiha prince. Yeah she could call him that as long as he didn't know it.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank everyone who read this story despite its many errors. I hope to add new chapters that will be longer and free of errors. Thank you for the support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
